


sing me to sleep

by isthepartyover



Series: april, hold up all you have and let me down/month of may, everybody's in love [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: B o i, Cuddling, Established Relationship, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, am i surprised no am i concerned yes, based on a buzzfeed article ryan did recently, idk if any of yall have been sleep deprived like ryan did for the video but its not fun, shane Really Cares About ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthepartyover/pseuds/isthepartyover
Summary: Nobody in the office thinks it’s a good idea. Most are quiet about it after Ryan announces he’s going to try it out, just an “are you sure” here, a “good luck with that” there.Shane, however, is the most vocal, harassing his boyfriend almost daily with sleeping facts and warnings and general concern.“You’re going to actually lose your mind and crack and start killing people.” he jokes, right after Ryan tells him, rolling his eyes behind his clear frames. “And then what will I do?”





	sing me to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> day 1 of my own attempt at a 30 day fic challenge :D

It always takes Ryan ages to fall asleep.

He can never get his brain to fully turn off, the dumb organ racing and whirring at all times of the day, loudest of all when he went to lie down for the night.

Maybe that’s why he decided it would be a good idea to try the ‘Everyman’ sleep schedule. After all, it felt like he was already getting that much sleep a night, how much could actually trying for that number affect him?

***

Nobody in the office thinks it’s a good idea. Most are quiet about it after Ryan announces he’s going to try it out, just an “are you sure” here, a “good luck with that” there.

Shane, however, is the most vocal, harassing his boyfriend almost daily with sleeping facts and warnings and general concern.

( _ “You’re going to actually lose your mind and crack and start killing people.” he jokes, right after Ryan tells him, rolling his eyes behind his clear frames. “And then what will I do?” _

_ “Oh, you’ll be first.” Ryan jokes back, flicking popcorn at him and almost missing the sour looking frown Shane gives him as he restarts the movie _ )

It gets annoying quick, and Ryan can’t help but to snap at him a couple days before he starts his experiment, cornering Shane in an empty room before lunch one day.

“Listen,” Ryan hisses at Shane, jabbing one finger into his chest, “I am going to do this. You’re not my goddamn mother or what the fuck  _ ever _ . You need to  _ stop _ with the goddamn facts and looks and nagging or I might  _ actually  _ kill you. Deal?”

Shane nods, almost meek, and Ryan storms out of the room.

They don’t talk about how red Shane’s eyes are when he comes back to his desk after lunch is over.

They don’t talk for a few days after that, actually.

**

Day one and two are hard.

Ryan’s tired, more asleep than awake, especially in the mornings, chugging mug after mug of coffee just to keep himself up outside of his naps.

(He finds he can’t even sleep for those, the energy of the day and the constant stream of caffeine making his brain louder and harder to ignore.)

Driving becomes a challenge, the loss of focus he starts experiencing causing him to decide he should take the train to work.

He’s telling this to Sara, who’s watching him with concerned eyes, fiddling with her phone, when Shane approaches and says, “Let me drive you.”

Ryan blinks at him. It’s the first thing Shane’s said to him since he’d yelled at him four days ago, and Shane’s tone was more pleading than anything else, and he’s thrown for a loop.

Ryan agrees without thinking, and Shane grins and kisses him on the forehead, soothing the ache that had been building.

***

Days three and four pass in a hazy blur for Ryan, nothing but the pain of the headache that’s been building and Shane’s worried face as he tries to do his work sticking in his head.

***

The fog continues until his first nap of day five, after which Ryan feels....better, somehow?

His head still aches, but there’s a strange bit of euphoria propelling him through the rest of the day, buoying him as he struggles to do tasks on his computer.

His boss comes by at one point, telling him an anecdote about how he makes his own hummus, and it takes every bit of remaining willpower Ryan has to not laugh in his face.

Of course, once he’s gone, Ryan literally can’t stop giggling for a good couple of hours.

Shane films him at first for the video, an amused fondness in his eyes that slowly turns to concern the longer it goes on.

But he doesn’t say anything, and Ryan finds himself almost wishing he had.

***

Day six is the hardest thing Ryan’s ever had to do this far in his life.

He’s mostly asleep on his feet, trying his damnedest not to actually nod off every time he shuts his eyes and to actually do something at his desk, but everything seems so  _ monumentally hard _ and annoying and time is going so slowly-

Shane’s hand comes to rest over his, and Ryan realizes he’s had it clenched.

“I think it’s time for that nap, Ry.” Shane says, and he tugs Ryan up and over to the room he’s been using for his two daily naps.

“It’s not-” Ryan tries to protest, but before he can finish, Shane’s mouth falls on his and his hands come up to cup Ryan’s jaw, kissing him so sweetly and gently that Ryan forgets that he’d even been talking.

“C’mon, babe.” Shane hums, pushing Ryan gently so that he’s sitting on the couch, movig to sit next to him and gently guiding Ryan’s head to lay in his lap, “I’ve got you. I’ll wake you up in time, don’t worry.”

Ryan’s asleep before he even knows what’s happening, and when he next opens his eyes it’s to Shane shaking him back up for work with soft touches and even softer words.

Somehow, Ryan feels even worse than before.

***

He’s up as usual at five in the morning on the last day of his challenge, and it actually physically aches to be awake.

He pulls out his camera and vlogs, just as usual, contemplating just giving up and sleeping the day away.

But just as he’s convinced himself that he can’t, he’s so close, there’s a knock at Ryan’s front door.

He pads over warily, peering through the peephole expecting to see some drunk, lost person (because who else would be awake at five in the morning?) but seeing his boyfriend instead, looking soft and bleary-eyed in the darkness.

“What are you doing here?” Ryan asks, opening the door, and Shane sighs and walks inside, running a hand down his face.

“Wanted to see you.” Shane mumbles, stepping close enough to rest his head on Ryan’s. “Couldn’t wait.”

“Liar,” Ryan huffs, trying to find the energy to be mad.

“Yeah,” Shane agrees easily, grabbing for Ryan’s hands, “Really wanted to check on you.”

“I’m...alright.” Ryan tries to lie, and Shane pulls away to look him in the eyes.

“You’re really not.” Shane tells him, and the intensity of his gaze keeps Ryan from interrupting, “Ry, sweetheart, you’re killing yourself for this, and I can’t...I tried, okay? I tried to help you out and leave you alone, but I-after yesterday, after seeing how awful and tired you clearly felt, I couldn’t sleep myself knowing you’d be possibly even worse today. So I’m here to hopefully convince you back to bed.”

And Ryan breaks, the combination of the impassioned speech and his utter exhaustion breaking him down into tears.

Shane collects Ryan in his arms, soothing him as best as he can and letting Ryan get it all out before slowly walking them both backwards into Ryan’s room.

He kisses Ryan gently and then climbs into his bed, pulling up the covers and situating himself before holding his arms out for Ryan.

Ryan practically falls into Shane, a small ‘oof’ escaping his boyfriend as he collapses into bed.

“Sleep, love.” Shane hums, and Ryan falls asleep to his breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave me any feedback or reviews, and head over to madejtheredemons on tumblr if you'd like to leave me a prompt! <3


End file.
